April Meets Greer
by Quirky Baller
Summary: Takes place during 1x09. April meets Greer and gets a peek into their relationship. Short one shot.


**Takes place during 1x09. Enjoy!**

* * *

April let out a sigh of relief when she got out of her car. Work had left her more tired than usual and she still had so much to do before heading for the hospital for a month.

She went up the stairs to the apartment and unlocked the door. April paused for a second when she saw a startled blonde girl facing her. The girl stood about an inch taller than her and looked to be around Brenna's age. A backpack rested against the couch by her leg.

So this must be Greer, April thought to herself. Beth was right, she is adorable

April was knocked out of her stupor when Greer let out a small chuckle. She must've voiced the last thought. The blonde kept a grin on her face and April couldn't help but mentally compare her dimples to Dominic's. The thought of Dominic made her feel slightly guilty but she pushed it away for now.

Greer took a step closer and brought up her hand. "I'm Greer, you must be April. It's nice to meet you."

April shook Greer's hand and said, "Likewise. I've heard a bit about you."

"From Brenna?" Greer asked, her eyebrows raised, a teasing smile in place. April let out a small smile. She could see why Beth and Brenna both liked this girl.

"No from Beth," April said with a laugh. "She's been rooting for you two to be together since your movie night."

"Hmm," Greer hummed. "I'll have to thank her for that."

"So where is Brenna anyway? I thought you two would be glued at the hip?"

April was surprised to see the smile on Greer's face lessen significantly. Her face seemed to pale at the question. She opened and closed her mouth several times before finding the right words.

"She's in her room," She said at last. "Talking to your mom."

April's gut told her that there was more than what Greer was letting on but decided to not question the blonde. She walked towards her room to see her mom coming out of Brenna's room, looking frazzled.

"Mom you okay?" She asked with concern. "You have a weird look on your face."

"It's just, there's a," Sara said, her hands moving around, trying to find the right words. "Another time."

She put her arm around April and asked, "How was your night?"

"Oh another time," April answered immediately, mimicking her mom's words, hoping to avoid the day's events for the time being. "I have like fifty thousand things to do to get ready for the hospital. I just hope work tomorrow is uneventful. I would hate for a big story to break on my last day."

With that, she went into her room, getting ready to go eat something before going to bed

* * *

As April headed for the kitchen, she saw Brenna and Greer cuddling on the sofa, talking about something. She shot them a smile, one returned by Greer, which resulted in Brenna craning her head to look at her sister.

"Awe!" April crooned. "Aren't you two so cute!" Greer blushed lightly while Brenna muttered something among the lines of "shut up".

"I take it you two met?" Brenna asked, sitting on Greer's lap. She rested her head right under the blonde's chin. Greer's arms lightly wrapped themselves around Brenna's stomach, making April resist the urge to coo at them again.

"While you were talking to mom actually," April said, heading to the fridge. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

Brenna froze for a moment, unsure of how to answer. Greer was right behind her, able to hear everything and she couldn't say everything.

"Well," Brenna fidgeted. "Mom might've caught us, doing stuff… behind a closed-door…"

April laughed as Brenna blushed. Her own sister was walked in by their mom. This was too good to pass up on. She started to take out the sandwich fixings, fixing herself a sandwich while trying to embarass Brenna more.

"Doing stuff?" She asked, trying to subdue her laughing. "What stuff?"

"Seriously Ap!" Brenna exclaimed exasperatedly. Now Greer was starting to chuckle. "You know what! After all, I bet you've done the stuff with Dominic."

The last few words came out as a taunt, a taunt Brenna wish she could take back. April's laughter ceased as soon as she brought up Dominic's name.

"April, I didn't mean-" Brenna started.

"It's fine," April interrupted. She forced herself to smile and said, "Let's see how you act when you two are separated. You'll be as mopey as me."

"We'll see," Brenna said in a nonchalant voice. She yawned and added, "I think I'll go to bed." She tried getting up but Greer's arms kept her in place.

Brenna turned to give Greer a look while the blonde innocently smiled. "You aren't going to leave without giving me a goodnight kiss, are you?"

April started to back out with her sandwich as she heard Brenna snort and tell Greer, "You are such a dork, you know that?'

She started to sprint when she heard the pucker of lips. She faintly heard Greer reply, "Yeah, but I'm your dork." Before entering her room, she could've sworn she heard Brenna hum in agreement.

This girl really made her sister happy. She only hoped she would see her more as time passed.

* * *

**Oh if only April knew. Which she will actually, I think my next one shot will be Brenna updating her on her relationship. Anyway, review? Is it okay?**


End file.
